<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bad Dream by mistyautumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374310">The Bad Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn'>mistyautumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Nia reacts to the end of 5x10, spoilers for 5x10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainy leaves and Nia cries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bad Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ficlet in which I wanted to explore how Nia might feel at the end of The Bottle Episode. I'm sorry everything I write about Brainy and Nia seems to be sad. ;-;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="textpostbody">
  <p>Brainy leaves and Nia cries. She hates it, but it doesn’t stop the tears or the sobs or the feeling of <em>loss</em>. </p>
  <p>She hates that it feels selfish. </p>
  <p>She hates that he didn’t even tell her <em>why</em>. </p>
  <p>But even given all that, she cannot hate <em>Brainy</em>. She promised him that. It’s not a hard promise to keep; she <em>loves</em> him. Her heart aches.</p>
  <p>Maybe he needs time, to discover this new, <em>whole</em> self. </p>
  <p>Maybe everything is different now.</p>
  <p>She can’t call Kara, not Alex either. She doesn’t want to put them in the middle. She almost snorts with some sad mirth because she certainly can’t call <em>Brainy</em>. She thinks for a moment of calling her sister, but shoves the idea aside as a painful wave of nausea hits. <em>That’s</em> not happening.</p>
  <p>So she scrubs at her eyes and looks to the clock and hopes Yvette gets home soon because she needs to talk to <em>someone</em>.</p>
  <p>But what could she even say?</p>
  <p>My boyfriend is finally who he’s <em>meant to be</em>, but it means he doesn’t love me anymore? </p>
  <p>A fresh wave of tears hits her and she sinks onto the couch, hugging a pillow because there’s no one else and she <em>really</em> needs a hug right now.</p>
  <p>
    <em>My boyfriend is finally who he’s meant to be, but it means he doesn’t love me anymore.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Is it that simple?</p>
  <p>That complicated?</p>
  <p>Does he really not love her anymore…?</p>
  <p>It feels like a bad dream; some cryptic warning she can’t interpret. </p>
  <p>
    <em>We can’t be together.</em>
  </p>
  <p>She sucks in a breath and buries her face in her arms.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Why?</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>